(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weighing scale for weighing the loads on individual wheels of mobile vehicles, for example, trucks. More specifically, the invention relates to a weighing scale for weighing, individually the loads on the wheels of sets of wheels mounted at each end of an axle in side-by-side relationship.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Weighing scales for weighing the loads on wheels of trucks are known in the art. One such weighing scale is illustrated in Canadian Pat. No. 537,891 to Reiser, issued Mar. 5, 1957. Although the Reiser patent alleges that it can weigh the load on each wheel separately, it can be seen from the patent that, when there are sets of wheels at either end of the axle, the weighing scale can only weigh the load on such set of wheels, at any one time. It cannot weigh the load on each wheel of a set of wheels.